one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CN halloween battle royale
collaboration characters * mordecai(eliminated) * rigby * finn(eliminated) * jake * gumball * darwin * grizzly * panda * ice bear * clarence * sumo * jeff * robin * starfire * steven(eliminated) * connie(eliminated) pre-fight the characters were looking for candy for halloween and find the best candy and decide to fight fight mordecai vs gumball(crash the king 2) 60 gumball runs to mordecai and hits him in the belly and he takes out his bat and hits mordecai in the back 50 then mordecai takes out his bat and they make a bat fight until the gumball one breaks gumball: heck, I told larry quality 40 mordecai decapitates gumball and his head is regenerated, gumball uses a karate blow and .... gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH 30 gumball takes out his skateboard and hits mordecai and then he takes out his sword and cuts to gumball and then makes a jump and is about to leave in 2 to gumball and then this becomes saiyayin and sends him to fly to mordecai and throws him a kamehameha and mordecai he is very hurt 20 then mordecai takes out the power glove and blow gumball several times and crashes it into a wall and then gumball eats the cereal seeds and becomes muscular and in a blow destroys the gloves 10 mordecai pulls out the power and says that gumball returns to normal, and then says that gumball is run over and then gumball puts on the aluminum hat 5 Mordecai says that a construction falls on Gumball and that happens but .... 3 2 1 the construction does not fall on gumball because it had good luck and the construction falls on mordecai, but the destiny of mordecai was not a happy ending rigby vs finn (Skyblazero) 60 Finn pull out the Scarlet slashing Rigby several times until he kicked Rigby in a wall. Rigby start running and jumping at Finn, and then Rigby ends scratching Finn in his chest making Finn screams in pain and throws his sword in the ground as Rigby ends punching him in the face. Rigby: Ohhhhhh! 50 Finn then punches Rigby and use the Demon Blood Sword slashing Rigby many times until got slash Rigby on his tail kicking him in the ground. Rigby gets up and bites Finn's hand making Finn screams in pain and Rigby ends kicking Finn's stomach. 40 Finn then decide use his Root Sword slashing Rigby with it and kicking him in the ground. 30 Rigby gets up running at Finn kicking him in the stomach until Finn use Finn Sword slashing Rigby many times and ends slashing Rigby in the stomach. Finn use the Ice Ninja Skills freezing Rigby and Finn becomes into a Wizard and use his Telekinesis making Rigby hits a wall freeling Rigby of the ice. 20 Rigby use Death-Known-Do and use Death Punch punching Finn in a wall. 10 Rigby then use the Book of Park Records and writes than Finn dissapears of the existence. Rigby: Haha, I won... Ohhhhhh! K.O! jake vs darwin(crash the king 2) we bare bears vs clarence and friends(crash the king 2) Griz punched Clarence who was dressed as a ghost causing the sheet to fall on him. Clarence then pushed him away. Sumo ran at Ice Bear who sliced his head off with his axe. Griz grabbed the sheet and put it over Clarence’s head suffocating him to death. Jeff tried to run away but was crushed by Panda. robin vs steven (Skyblazero) 60 Robin first punched Steven in the face and kicked him into the stomach sending Steven in the ground. 50 Steven gets up kicking Robin stomach sending him into a wall but Robin recovers and try to hit Steven with his Staff who use his Shield to block the attacks. 40 Steven then kicked Robin in aside and tackled him into the ground. 30 Robin gets up and pull out a Bomb that he put in the ground and the Bomb end freeling smoke. The smoke dissapears as Steven said. Steven: Cough, Cough, where is it? Robin was behind of Steven as hit Steven's head with his Staff making Steven falls in the ground. 20 Steven gets up punching Robin face and punching him in a wall. 10 Robin then throws a lot of punches at Steven and kicks him in aside and Robin throws an Explosive at Steven of his Staff killing Steven in ashes. K.O! connie vs starfire (Skyblazero) 60 Connie first use Rose's Sword jumping at Starfire slashing Star's face kicking her to the ground. 50 Starfire gets up and angrily she flies at Connie punching her in the face sending Connie flying into a wall. 40 Connie then runs at Star with his sword slashing Star many times until end stabbing Star in the chest punching her in his face. 30 Star then grabs Connie from his neck punching her in the face many times until she end shooting a beam from his eye hitting Connie in the ground as she was hurt. 20 Connie gets up and she try to slash Star who dodges and punches Connie in the face sending her in the ground. 10 Connie gets up and slash Star many times until ends kicking her in aside. Now angrily, Star flies at Connie punching her into a wall and making a Energy Blast that turns Connie into ashes. K.O! final round results next time Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Crash(omm) Category:By Skyblazero Category:Halloween users battle tourtnament